Not Knowing What Should Be Known
by Forgetful Insanity
Summary: When caught in the events of the Shinjuku ghetto massacre, will Victoria come out unscathed or will she be saved by a Britannian Knightmare and be recruited? How much of her life be affected by either? The answers lie within this tale.
1. The Day a New Demon was Born

**A/N: OMG, you guys, I was watching the episode of this and fangirling 'cuz of the amazing drawing of this anime. I was even spazzing 'cuz of how beautifully drawn the hands are! HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR EYES?! THEY MAKE ME WANNA BFKJJSBGVIEFBGVIKRB *dies***

* * *

_The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of The Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war on Japan. The far east island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's only super power. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue, straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tension between the two sides. In the deciding battle between the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into battle the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11;_  
_the once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number._

In an area of Japan, newly named Area 11, a boy of ten years with brunette locks and emerald eyes sat on a slab of rock. His gaze was directed to the ground with his hands clasped together. "I swear," the voice of another boy the same age broke the silence, his violet eyes burning with anger and hatred. His appearance being that of black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. Next to him stood a girl just a year younger; her appearance similar to the second boy. Her light amethyst eyes shined with fear of the destruction around her behind squared black glasses and her hair a darker shade than the boy's. "I swear, you two, so help me," he spoke a second time. "I will one day obliterate Britannia!"

* * *

_**Present Time: 2017 a.t.b.**_

"Oh, man, they'll leave without me at this rate," an older version of the young girl said as she ran down the hallways of Ashford Academy. Nothing of her appearance had differed as the years passed. Her hair held back in a french braid with bangs framing her face; this girl was Victoria Lamperouge. By the time she was able to reach the outside, she saw her brother and friend getting ready to depart. "Ugh, Lelouch, Rivalz!" she exclaimed. The aforementioned students turned to look in her direction. The teen first mentioned, her brother, was also an older version of the second boy, Lelouch Lamperouge. The second was a new character with dull navy hair curling outwards on each side, framing his face and grey eyes; his name is Rivalz Cardemonde. The two stood around Rivalz' motorbike, helmets in hand, prepared to leave "Were you two really going to ditch me?!" she cried angrily.

"Now, now, no need for that temper, sister dearest," Lelouch teased with a smirk.

"Yeah, don't have a cow, Vikki," Rivalz joined, grinning.

"You two, I swear!" Victoria complained as she put her hands on her hips. She shook her head as a mother would while scolding her children, "Just give me a helmet and let's go."

"Whatever you say, drama queen," Rivalz said as he pulled his goggles down and over his eyes. Victoria rolled her eyes in annoyance as she and her brother geared up and got in their designated seats of the motorbike; Lelouch's being the side cart and Victoria's being behind Rivalz.

* * *

"Why do you guys always battle nobility? They always annoy me," Victoria complained as she and her companions walked down the corridors of the opponent Lelouch will facing.

"Aw, c'mon, Vikki," Rivalz started, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "they're always the best to get money from when we win!"

She brought her index finger to her lip in thought, "I do see your point..." This made Rivalz grin at her. Truthfully, he had a little bit of a crush on her and tried making her laugh to get her attention. Sadly, she was leaning dangerously on the oblivious side and never noticed. They soon reached the doors of the room they were supposed to enter. Lelouch then opened the doors for the trio.

"Did your substitute arrive?" Victoria heard the deep voice of the noble ask.

An elderly man stood from his seat and approached the trio, relief clear on his face. "Oh, thank Heaven I'm saved!" The three progressed forward as he continued, "Are things going well at school?"

The nobleman looked smugly towards them. Did they take him for an amateur? "What do we have here? Students?" A smug smirk never seemed to leave his face. Victoria had yet to realize Rivalz still had an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, look at this. A nobleman," Lelouch retorted. The nobleman tapped the end of a nail file against the table top.

"I envy you kids today; you have so much time on your hands," the nobleman remarked. "Time for regrets. What's your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Victoria's brother replied.

Rivalz walked up to the chess board, Victoria still in his arm, and gasped, "Woah, wait a minute; you can't win this one. It's impossible, right?"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Victoria teased. Rivalz turned to her in his confused state then to Lelouch.

"Rivalz," Lelouch started, catching the mentioned male's attention, "when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?"

"Uh, 20 minutes if we bust our hump," he replied.

"Then drive safely on the way back."

"Huh?!"

The nobleman tapped the nail file twice more in impatience. "I'll need 9 minutes," the pale skinned lad said, taking a seat across from his opponent. "By the way, about yesterday?" he asked the elderly man.

"Understood, sir. We'll discuss it later."

"9 minutes? You only have 20 seconds per move."

"Enough time," Lelouch says as he picks up the black king.

"Mm?" the noble gets a brief look of confusion. "You start with the king?" He then lets out a laugh full of mockery. This boy must not have the slightest clue when it came to chess! Lelouch just gives a small smile.

* * *

"Where's Lelouch?" a girl with sandy hair and ocean blue eyes, Milly Ashford, question.

"He went somewhere with Rivalz," replied a ginger girl with emerald eyes, Shirley Fenette. "They probably took his sister, too!"

"What? Maybe it's poker this time?"

"They seem to forget that they're on the student council!" The two plus another girl named Nina Einstein sat outside while eating their lunch, "Not to mention Lulu being a bad role model and letting his sister tag along! They're off gambling for money! Lulu may be smart, but he wastes his brain on stupid things. If only he applied himself in school he'd get high grades."

"Oh, I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man; how adorable is that?" Milly teased.

"Uh, please, Madame President..."

* * *

"I love playing against the nobility!" Rivalz said happily. "When they lose, they always pay out of pride. By the way, 8 minutes, 32 seconds is a new record."

"Way to get technical, hot shot," Victoria teased.

"He didn't have much time to move either," Lelouch commented. "And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites; that's all."

Rivalz jogged ahead so he could walk backwards, "Well then, why don't you challenge the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians." He brought his arms up behind his head.

"Rivalz, don't be so discriminative!" Victoria cried. "There could be a Japanese smarter than you! Not like that's much of a challenge..." Rivalz started whining to her until they heard the commotion people were talking about.

"We apologize for the delay," a disembodied voice said. "Now his royal highness, Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation." The screen on a building changed to show a man with dusty blonde hair; blue eyes; and royal clothing, proving his status.

"To all my imperial subjects," he started as Lelouch's eyes narrowed, "also including, of course, the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia." He clutched the fabric covering his chest, "Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness; however, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one. A virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the 8 who died for justice in the line of duty."

"A moment of silence, please," the voice said.

"Well aren't ya gonna join in?" Rivalz asked Lelouch, seeing as Victoria was giving the moment of silence.

"Aren't you?" he retorted.

"Heh," Rivalz leaned on the seat of the motorbike, "it's kinda embarrassing."

"And I agree with you," Lelouch said as he got the receipt for the parking. "Besides, spilling tears for those people won't bring them back to life, now will it?"

"Dang, that's dark, buddy," the tanner of the two men commented as he pulled on his goggles.

"It's all about satisfaction; it doesn't matter how hard you try you can't do it. You just can't change the world." Soon the moment of silence ended and they were off; Lelouch in his side cart reading and Victoria sitting behind Rivalz with her arms wound around his waist, bringing a happy rush through the tan skinned teen. As they rode, Lelouch and Rivalz conversed as the singular girl listened to her beloved music. Suddenly, she felt them swerving. They came to a halt and she pulled off her headphones. Looking to the left, she sees a large dust cloud.

"What happened?" she questioned confused.

"Was that our fault?" Rivalz questioned.

"I don't think so," the other male replied. He started walking to the railing.

"Hey, what's up? You see somethin'?" his sister questions. He ignored her as he started taking off his gear.

"Aw, man! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut," Rivalz complained.

"Yeah, you guys come check this out," Lelouch called. Bystanders started gathering at the railings, but none went to help. 'All those idiots,' he thought. He threw his helmet and goggles in the side cart and ran to help.

"Hey!" Victoria cried as he ran by. She quickly threw her things in as well and chased after him, "Lelouch!"

"Wait!" Rivalz called to them but didn't take chase.

Once on the scene, Lelouch started trying to find a way in, "Hello? Do you need any help?" His sister soon caught up, panting from the unusual exertion. As she looked at the vehicle she noticed something: a ladder. She pulled on her brother's sleeve and pointed it out, "Nice work, Victoria." He climbed the ladder and called, "Hey, can you hear me?" Victoria climbed behind him and reached the top when the truck revved up, backed out, and sped away with the two falling inside. "Stop! We're in here!" As the truck continued, they were being tossed around.

"Hello?!" Victoria tried.

"You'd think they would stick a ladder on the inside, too," Lelouch commented. He started trying to use a mass in the truck as a possible way out.

"Stop the vehicle!" the siblings heard from the outside.

"They must have the police or something after them," Victoria elaborated.

"Surrender now and you'll have the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop; surrender at once!" The truck began swerving as Lelouch threw his arm around his younger sibling.

"If we jump out, we have the chance at breaking our neck or getting shot," Lelouch reasoned. "However, I could call-" They saw a girl with red hair styled in a pixie like style and two pieces of it framing her face and aqua eyes.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" She questioned, most likely, her partner.

"Kallen," her companion called, "let's use it here. Why not?"

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!" Victoria's eyes widened. A bloodbath? What can they have that's that dangerous?!

"You're right..." her partner begrudgingly admitted. The girl, Kallen, climbed her way up the stairs and out of sight.

"I've seen her before," Lelouch muttered, catching his sister's attention. Suddenly, a hatchway opened and a Knightmare Frame exited it. Lelouch ran to try and exit out, but it closed before he could. "Crap! These guys are real terrorists!"

"Shut up!" Victoria cried. He's not making the situation any better! His eyes softened at the sight of his little sister's shaking frame. He walked to her and brought her into the comfort of his arms. He brought them over to sit and brought out his phone.

"No cell phone reception; we must be out of range," he concluded. "Judging from the darkness and road surface, we must be driving along the subway lines which means they're headed for an exit in the ghetto. Getting out would be dangerous... Okay, I got it. I'm not big on military, but I'll take their protection. If I give them a terrorist communicator... Oh, wait; I forgot." The pair rode along for some more time when the truck began shaking, "An accident, or else..." A doorway in front of them started opening; Lelouch stood up and drug his sister to get a better look at the giant mass. "Now I can use this chance to climb up." Suddenly, a soldier came and delivered a mid-air round house kick to Lelouch who tried to block but was knocked down.

"Big brother!" Victoria exclaimed, but was silenced as the soldier knocked her back as well.

"Ugh, you Britannian," Lelouch said as the soldier grabbed the fabric around his neck.

A piece of his mask fell as the soldier said, "That's enough mindless murder."

"Wait, we're not one of-"

"Planning to use poison gas; don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me!" Lelouch took a swipe at the soldier with his leg which the soldier dodged by jumping back. "We're not here by choice, and if that's poison gas it was made by Britannia, wasn't it?!"

"My God..."

"Mindless murder... Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?!"

"Lelouch," the soldier started and took off his helmet, "it's me; Suzaku." The soldier had brown curly and unruly hair and emerald eyes; much like the first boy in the past. That boy was Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku?" questioned Victoria.

"Hey there, Vikki," he greeted warmly. He's still the same; kind and warm-hearted.

"You... You became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, and what about you? You became a-"

"What are you saying?!" Suddenly the mass started opening and Suzaku rushed to the siblings. He placed the part of his masked that covered his mouth over Lelouch's and buried Victoria's face in his shoulder, fearing the gas would kill them. The only thing coming from the container was a woman with green, long hair and gold eyes. She was held by restraints.

"That's not poison gas; what is it?" Suzaku questioned. She fell onto the ground and Lelouch and Suzaku rushed to free her.

"Tell me the truth, Suzaku: the poison gas, this girl?"

"Hey, it's what they me in the briefing."

Light was soon shone ahead of them, "Stinking monkey," a general with black hair and sideburns and cold blues eyes grounded out. The trio looked ahead and saw the general and another nine soldiers with guns locked and loaded. "Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

"But, sir! I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders?!"

'This is bad,' Lelouch thought. 'Poisonous situation could pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed.'

"However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I'll be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists." The three's eyes widened as Lelouch tightened his arm around Victoria.

"But they're not terrorists! They're civilians who got caught up in all this!"

"You insubordinate, little... That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?!"

"Yes, but... but I can't."

"What?" the general slowly said.

"I won't do it, sir," Suzaku turned to face his two childhood friends, "I won't shoot a civilian; I can't follow your orders, sir."

The general placed his pistol to Suzaku's turned side, "Very well." **_Bang!_** He shot him... He _really_ shot him!

"Suzaku!" Lelouch and his sister cried. Their friend crumbled to the ground before their own eyes.

"Well, Britannian school kids, not a good day to cut class-" The general trained his eyes on Victoria. "You, girl, what is your age?" Victoria looked at him confused. "I asked, 'What is your age?!'" He aimed his pistol at her forehead, making Lelouch tense up.

She shrieked but answered, "15!" The general gained a thoughtful look on his face before smiling maniacally.

"Collect her; she could be used as a decoy soldier to lure terrorists astray," a pair of soldiers grabbed her in a strong grip, dissipating any hope of hers to run away.

"Let me go!" Victoria cried, fear fogging her amethyst orbs.

"Victoria!" Lelouch exclaimed as they drug her away from him. No... Not another of his family!

"Now," the sadist started, "collect the other one and once you secure her kill the student."

"No!" Victoria struggled in her captors grip, but was shot in her shoulder. "AAH!"

"Yes, my lord." The truck soon exploded, creating a chance for Lelouch and the girl to escape. As the pair escaped, Lelouch had his mind in a flurry of thoughts. What will happen to Suzaku? What about his sister?! He just left her there to fend for herself with a gunshot wound to the shoulder! If she doesn't make it out of this, it'll be his fault!

The girl tripped on an upturned piece of rock and fell to the ground. "What the Hell are you?!" The girl looked up to him as she layed on the floor and him against the wall, cradling his face in his left hand, "All the chaos is your fault, isn't it?! Not only that, but Britannia has even killed Suzaku and... And took my sister hostage to use as bait!" They continued their search for an exit and came upon a staircase, "Stay here and stay quiet," he ordered the girl. The soldiers continued their genocide in the ghetto as they shot more Japanese civilians.

"Report," the general commanded.

"There were only Elevens here, sir," a soldier informed. The general sneered.

"Are you sure of it? That exit comes out here." Lelouch's eyes zeroed in on the unconscious body laying on the ground that resembled Victoria's. She had more wounds, meaning she most likely tried to defend some of the Japanese and got shot for it.

"Yes, sir. It matches up with the map of the old city." Lelouch heard a small child crying only to be silenced by a barrage of bullets. His cell phone began ringing as he quickly tried to silence it before they could find him, but it was too late. They dragged him out and threw him against a wall while surrounding the girl that was with him.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end," the general mocked. He signaled one of the guards who picked up the injured and unconscious Victoria and threw her to Lelouch. He was barely able to catch her before she hit the cold, concrete ground. "The same goes for your accomplice as well. The brat couldn't even last four major bullet wounds plus a minor one. She never would have lasted long enough for a decoy."

"You scum," Lelouch insulted.

"Still, you two did well for students, but that's to be expected. You both are Britannian; unfortunately, my clever young friend," he pointed his gun at him, "you have no future." Lelouch clinched his eyes shut tightly and held Victoria tighter.

The girl broke from the surrounding soldiers and ran to shield Lelouch with her arms stretched out, "He mustn't die!" She bravely stood her ground and took a bullet to her forehead, dead center of an insignia located in the very spot.

"You shot her," Lelouch said in shock as he sat his sister down and walked towards the girl's fallen body.

"Hmph, our orders were to bring her back alive if possible," the cruel man gained a smirk on his face. "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell the Royal Guard we found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. regrettably,  
the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, school boy?"

'This can't be happening. First Suzaku's killed; then Victoria, my own sister, could be on the verge of death; this girl; and now I'm about to die. Before I've had a single chance to do anything in my life. It's gone in a heartbeat. Nunnally!'  
Lelouch felt the girl grip his wrist. Images flashed before his eyes.

'You don't want it to end here, do you?'

"What?"

'You appear to have a reason for living.'

"That girl... That's impossible."

'If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal; in exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. You accept this contract then you accept it's conditions. While living in a world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence; a different time; a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?

"Yes; I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" Back to the scene of the massacre, Lelouch begins to stand, "Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

The general repositioned his weapon, "Are you some kind of radical?" He gasped.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot?" the male teen questioned, covering his left eye with his right hand. "Your opponent is, after all, a school boy, or have you realized the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." He uncovered his eye to reveal it scarlet instead of its usual violet. The same insignia from the girl's forehead appeared in his eye.

"Uh, what's going on here?" the general questioned, shaking from the new turn of events.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you, no, all of you... Die." The general and his soldiers gain a scarlet ring around their eyes.

The general gives a laugh full of insanity and bring his pistol to his neck, along with the soldiers as well, "Happily, your Highness!" A moment of silence, "Fire!" Blood flies from its previous habitat and into the air. A small amount stains Lelouch's cheek while his unconscious relative gets some more blood, now not her own, on her body.

'That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name, too, was a lie. My personal history: a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed, even in my lies I refused to give up in despair, but now this incredible power is mine.'

His expression grew sinister, "Well then."

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's lost on the whole 1 year apart thing between Lelouch and his sis, It's cuz the show didn't have a specific time of the year in 2017 so I made it happen in like spring and since Lelouch's birthday is December 5 (stalker I know!) and his sis' will be May 9 that would make her 15 while he's 17. I'm also caught at a crossroads cuz I wanna make it Suzaku but then again I want it to be Gino BUT I also love Li... Tell who you want for the pairing out of those three or someone else!**


	2. Surprises Galore

_The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Epire had just declared war upon Japan. Confronted by Britannia's newest weapon: the formidable Knightmare Frame. Japan fell to it's enemy in less than a month. The conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, rights, culture, and diginity. Finally, even its name was taken away. Elevan; the name of Japan's people was replaced with a mere number._

* * *

"I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do," Lelouch said, kneeling next to the fallen girl who's name was unknown. "Why did you give me this power?" He turned his violet gaze to his sister, wondering what he could do to help her when blasts from a Knightmare demolished a wall to his left. It glided through and activated its Factosphere sensor, gaining visual data of the destruction that had taken place. Inside this formidable machinery sat Viletta Nu, an elite Knightmare pilot.

Viletta gasps at what she sees from the visual data, "How can all these Royal Guards be dead?" Her eyes fell upon the standing Lelouch and the still unconscious Victoria. She deactivated the Factosphere sensor and activated her speaker. "What happened here, boy? And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?" Viletta gained no response. "Are you deaf?! Answer me or else!" She began to take fire and purposely aimed shots to miss him. "Answer me!"

Lelouch remained calm as he turned his head, "I order you to come out at once," he commanded as he activated his geass.

Viletta's eyes narrowed, "Who the Hell do you think you are to order me?"

He deactivated it, 'I see... It can only work with direct eye contact.' He turns to face the Sutherland, the Knightmare being operated, and brought his hands up. "My name is Allen Spacer; my father's a duke," he lied.

"Nobility?"

"My ID card's in my breast pocket. After you confirm who I am, I'll request your protection. Along with treatment for this girl." He shifted his eyes to his bleeding sister, 'It's better if I play her off as a stranger; she could be recognized if Euphemia or Cornelia still have the picture of the three together...'

Viletta powered off her Sutherland and left. Lelouch stood there with a smirk on his face as she was lowered from her Knightmare. Once she touched the ground, she began her trek forward, gun in hand, "Keep your hands up! I'll get your ID."

He reactivated his geass, "Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me."

Viletta eyes became encircled with scarlet as she switched the gun to her other hand and held it harmlessly while she brought out the keys, "Understood, the code number is XG21G2D4." She tossed the keys to him.

He caught them with a smirk, "Got it." He contemplated bringing Victoria along with him, 'She could get discovered, but, then again, she doesn't even remember we're royalty...' He glanced back at her. 'If I bring her along, she could get even more injured; not to mention if those wounds aren't treated...' He then looked to Viletta who was still under his control, "Take this girl back to where your medical aid is located."

"Yes, sir." Once he gained confirmation, he boarded the Knightmare and left. Five minutes later, he was no where in sight and Viletta began her trek to the medical station with Victoria.

* * *

"So, are we having a bad day?" a man with lilac colored hair and grayish blue eyes asked with a grin as he leaned over a male with familiar brown curls. Suzaku's eyes shot open as Lloyd Asplund stood straight. "Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi."

Suzaku attempted to sit in an upright position, "I did?" He looked around the facililty before turning back to Lloyd, "Where-"

"Hm? Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku ghetto." Lloyd said, cutting off the Japanese teenager.

"With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere," his assistant, Cécile Croomy, added. She stepped forward with a warm smile and presented a watch held by cloth, "This is what saved your life, Mr. Suzaku."

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what deflected the bullet," the scientist explained.

"Is it a keepsake?" Cécile questioned.

Reaching forward, Suzaku grabbed the watch, "Yeah, very."

"You Elevens believe that Gods live inside everything; even objects, don't you?" Lloyd inquired. "I guess this one-"

"Is Lelou-" Suzaku paused looking down. "What's the latest on the situation?"

"It seems the poison gas was released," Lloyd informed. "Massive Eleven casualties have been reported."

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet," Cécile added

"They haven't, huh? Not yet?"

"Oh, but there is good news!" Lloyd happily said. "A little dove was brought in for treatment."

"Oh, yes," the assistent followed, "Miss Viletta brought her down here."

"All you need to do is look forward," Lloyd said as he and Cécile moved to show the patient.

"Victoria!" Suzaku panicked as he saw his younger friend covered in bandages and unconscious.

"The poor thing took five bullets," Cécile remarked.

"Yes, four major and just one minor," Lloyd added. "The situation would be more positive if it were the other way around." Suzaku balled his fist in anger and sadness. Why did she have to suffer like that? She's barely even 16! "Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

Suzaku looked shocked, "But... There's no way an Eleven would be made a knight."

Lloyd held up the key to the Knightmare of his choice, "Supposing if you could." As they conversed, Victoria's eyes began to flutter. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing their beautiful amethyst shade. Looking around, she noticed the three figures, only one familiar.

"Excuse me," she called. The three turned their attention to the young teen. "Are we still in Shinjuku?"

Lloyd gave an amused smirk, "Why, yes, little dove, we are,"

Cécile stepped forward, "What's your name, miss?"

Victoria smiled warmly to the older woman, "My name is Victoria Lamperouge." She looked pointedly at Lloyd and Cécile, "What are your names?" she questioned politely.

"My name is Lloyd Asplund," Lloyd introduced. He gestured his hand to the only other woman in the room, "My assistant, Cécile Croomy."

"It's a pleasure meeting you two, and thank you for treating my wounds."

"No problem," the Britannian male said. He turned his attention to Suzaku, "If you would be so kind as to follow me." He turned and walked away as the other three trailed behind.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Lloyd exclaimed. "The only Knightmare of its kind awaits you. Once you take the controls of this big beauty, everything will change: you and your world."

"Whether you want it to or not," Cécile added.

"Oh, wow, Suzaku! You get to work in one of those!" Victoria said in excitement. Suzaku looked down at the younger girl and smiled. It's been so long since he's seen her, it almost seems surreal.

"Now, my dear dove, what are you useful for?" Lloyd questioned Victoria.

She looked up to the scientist, "I'm not too sure..."

He pondered for a moment before looking back to her, "Are you any good at putting things back together or as they should be?"

Her face brightened, "Oh, yes, of course! I do activities related to that all the time!"

"Well then, you shall be trained as a mechanic for the Lancelot, but for now, let us return you to your residence."

* * *

_**Next Day:**_

"Wake up, Lelouch!" Milly said as she rapped Lelouch's head with rolled up paper. As she continued, she said, "I know you were sleeping! Your hand stopped moving!"

He looked up at her, "Well, you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?"

"Ha! Serves you right for ditching me like that," Rivalz said from his seat.

"That's right; what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley inquired. Her eyes flickered around the room, "And where's Victoria?"

"Hey, yeah, I was wonderin' the same thing," Rivalz commented.

"Oh, well-"

"That's enough you guys," Milly said as she batted the previous weapon towards Lelouch on her hand. "Let's not get sidetracked here. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget then there won't be any money left for anything at all!"

"And if it comes to that point," Nina started

"The Equestrian Club will be pissed!" Rivalz finished with a grin. "We don't want them coming in here on horseback." Strangely enough, one of the members passed by the window... On horseback.

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious Student Council Member?" Milly complained.

"You know, it would have been nice of you if you," one of the doors opened to reveal Victoria, "had reminded us of this a day ago!" Shirley turned to look at the younger Lamperouge, "Hey, Victoria, why are you so late?"

"I was having a killer migraine and decided to stay in 'til school was done," she replied, rubbing her temple.

Rivalz waved to her as he added to what Shirley said, "I would have to say a day later, _then_ we would have given up."

"Good idea," Lelouch praised while pointing to the tanner male. "We can still do that."

"GUTS!" Milly exclaimed with an intense expression.

A moment of silence. "You still trying that Guts spell again?" Rivalz questioned.

"Yep," She looked to everyone slyly, "I want you people putting your all into this."

"I don't think that your magic's gonna do a whole lot," Lelouch disagreed.

"Your such a pessimist," Victoria commented, standing to the left of Milly.

Shirley raised her hand, "Actually, it's got me going, Madame President."

"Supple and willing, that's what I like."

"I train hard in the Gymnastics Club!"

"That's not what I was getting at," Milly said, confusing Shirley. "You're a 10." Shirley glanced down to her chest, "From what I've seen in the girl's bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places, huh?" Her gaze turned to Victoria, "I'd say you're an 11. You're filling out even better and you're younger than us."

"A-ha-ho," Rivalz voiced as he glanced to the young Lamperouge's chest.

Shirley brought her arms up, as if to cover her chest, a blush upon her cheeks, "What are you talking about, you perv?!"

Victoria shrugged, "Eh, I'm used to it." Her cell phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Hello, little dove, are you ready to begin your lessons?" Lloyd questioned.

"What about classes?" she questioned.

"I've already given them your excuse, so you're free to go."

"All right," Victoria replied.

She turned to leave when Lelouch spoke, "Where you going?"

"Training for a job. See ya!"

* * *

"'Kay, so, I tighten this bolt?" Victoria questioned as she tried to repair a communicator, something not that difficult to fix.

"Correct," Cécile said as she and Lloyd observed her progress.

"My, what great thinking of mine to train you in engineering," Lloyd commented. "You're quite brilliant at it."

"Why, thank you," Victoria welcomed his praise.

"You seem to progress at a high rate. You're almost at the level to fix the hatch of a Knightmare."

"Yes!" Victoria exclaimed then continued with her work as Cécile smiled warmly at the young girl.

* * *

As Victoria walked around Ashford Academy, she saw Milly wheeling a cart full of goods, "Milly!" Said blonde turned her head, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh, dear Victoria, you are just a doll!" Milly exclaimed. She pushed the cart up to the Lamperouge, "Push this until I say stop."

"Yes, ma'am." As the two walked, they conversed about one of the many festivals Milly had thrown. Once they reached the destination that Milly was going to, they walked through the doors of the Student Council's clubhouse and saw Lelouch and a girl who seemed familiar to Victoria. 'Have I seen her before?'

As they walked through, Milly called, "Were you able to find it?" As the Britannian pair walked further in, she continued, "I finished up on my end; shall we dig in?"

"Oh, wow," Rivalz said in awe.

"Way to go. Milly!" Shirley happily excliamed. "Oh, look! Victoria's back, too!"

"YES!" Rivalz accidentally exclaimed. He froze as they looked towards him, "Uh... Yes... For food."

Milly and Victoria began setting the table, "You adore me, I know!"

"Madame President, what is all this?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yeah, I'm lost on the situation, too," Victoria added.

"Lelouch, don't you know? I thought that was why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the Student Council. It was my grandfather's idea, actually."

"The principal?"

"He thought it best with her poor health she'd have a harder time with the normal club activities," Milly turned from her work. "I'm Milly, president of the council. Pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, the pleasure's all mine," Kallen bowed a little as the rest of the members ran down the stairs.

Milly gestured her hand to Victoria, "This is Victoria Lamperouge, younger sister of Lelouch." The rest began to introduce themselves as Nunnally wheeled in.

"Shirley, do you think you could set these on the table for me?" she questioned with small desserts in her lap.

"Oh, sure; thanks, Nana!" She jogged over to assist the crippled girl.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch questioned.

Milly looked to Kallen, "This is Lelouch's other sister."

"I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet."

"Psh, baby sis, you make this club," Victoria commented.

Rivalz walked over and threw his arm around Victoria's shoulder, "Yeah, you're an honorary member in our book!"

"Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen," Nunnally greeted kindly.

Kallen gave a warm smile, "Thank you; you as well."

"All right!" Rivalz said, setting down a bottle. "Shall we kick this off with a toast?"

"Champagne?" Shirley questioned.

"Yeah, but we're on the student council, so we shouldn't," Nina disapproved.

"Rivalz! How were you even able to get ahold of that?!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Aw, c'mon! Loosen up, you guys!"

"No way!" Shirley cried. "We're gonna get in trouble!" The rest was all a blur to Victoria as the two wrestled for the bottle, threw it to Lelouch, somehow popped off the cork, and soaked Kallen.

"What just happened?" Nunnally questioned.

"Just some good ol' teenage bonding!" Victoria replied with a grin.

* * *

Everyone had separated to either lead Kallen to the nearest washroom, wash and dry her clothes, or collect her someone else's clothes. Shirley and Milly were assigned to clean her clothes, Lelouch and Rivalz were told to lead her to the washroom while Nunnally and Victoria were to decide what clothes to let Kallen borrow. The two younger teens had decided it best for Kallen to borrow Victoria's clothing. Once the chosen clothing was acquired, Victoria walked Nunnally back to where Milly and Shirley were in the laundry area, so she could give Kallen the clothing faster. When Victoria was in front of the washroom door, she knocked twice and announced her arrival.

"Yo, Kallen, I've got some clothing you can use 'til yours are clean!" On the inside, Kallen had Lelouch's wrist in her grip as she tried speaking to the supposed 'Zero', the mysterious leader of their almost failed resistance plan the previous day, who hung up unexpectedly. Her arm had drawn the curtain of her shower wider than comfortably should.

As Victoria waited for the go ahead, Lelouch informed Kallen of her predicament, "You know I can see you, right?" She looked behind her and saw his statement was correct. Hurriedly, she drew the curtain to shield herself. "I won't tell anyone; bye!" Victoria continued to stand outside the washroom when Lelouch came out and told her it was all right to proceed.

"Oh, okay; whatever you say, big bro," was her reply as she walked through the door leaving Lelouch standing there with an amused smile. Victoria layed the clothing on the surface of a counter as she called to Kallen, "Hey, I'm laying this stuff on the counter, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" snapped Kallen, still embarrassed from the encounter of the previous Lamperouge.

"Well, all righty then," Victoria mumbled as she left the room.

* * *

After giving Kallen the spare clothes, Victoria returned to the Student Council room to see the others watching the news, "Hey, what's up? Something new going on?"

Rivalz turned in her direction, "Yeah, they said something 'bout Prince Clovis dying." Prince Clovis dying seemed to pull a string of sadness within Victoria, but she hadn't the faintest idea why. Had she known him before she lost her memories?

"Do they know the perpetrator?"

"They haven't gotten to that part yet," replied the ginger of the room.

Lelouch and Kallen walked into the room, "Lelouch, it's awful!" Nunnally cried.

"What is?"

Milly turned her head, "Prince Clovis has been found dead."

"Yeah, they're saying he was killed," Rivalz added. Lelouch and Kallen looked on in surprise. There was a press conference with a man named Margrave Jeremiah as he discussed the loss of Clovis.

"We interupt this broadcast with breaking news!" a woman announced on the news. Some of the members leaned in forward to get a better read on the new information that was soon to come. "The one suspected of the murder has been captured." There was a collective gasp among the members. "According to the report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian." It showed a live feed of the Lamperouge's childhood friend restrained and guided by two soldier. He looked as though he were trying to explain his innocence, but the soldier to his left hit him in the face.

"What the?" Lelouch breathed in shock.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi," the woman began, "a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian."

"Oh no! Suzaku!" Victoria gasped. Wasn't he out in the field fighting enemy Knightmares the whole time? He couldn't do that _and_ kill Clovis. He couldn't do it even if he wanted to!

"I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder." Victoria stared at the screen for what seemed like hours but were only seconds.

_'Why?'_

* * *

**A/N: So, second chapter up! I have to thank FalconHQ for reviewing and making me fangirl! Also them and zellstarwing for favoriting and following! Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long!**


	3. Suzaku's Trial

**A/N: I feel like smacking my dog in the face with a shoe right now its not even funny.**

* * *

While Ashford Academy held a speech about Clovis' death, Victoria was called in by Lloyd to practice on her mechanics and observe as some members repaired the Lancelot. The three stood and watched as people repaired the giant machinery.

"We lost the most crucial part of the equation," Lloyd complained.

"Can we do it without him?" Cécile asked.

"Don't I wish."

"Was Suzaku really that good?" Victoria questioned.

"He's as brilliant in a Knightmare as you are in engineering." He looked back at his prized creation, "The other units never let go of a good pilot. Even if we got one, they'd never match his readings." Victoria looked at the screen located on the surface of his desk and saw Suzaku's percentage as a pilot. "His operational efficiency clocked in at 94% and you want to replace him?"

"That is outstanding for someone who has never operated this type of machinery," commented Victoria.

"You should tell them that," Cécile started, "maybe they'll let Suzaku go."

"He's an Honorary Britannian, unfortunately," Victoria sighed.

"Indeed; they'd never listen," the scientist agreed. "Ever since General Bartley's disgrace, the purebloods have had the military in an iron grip." He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Their view is one of their own could never be a criminal, but if the criminal is an Eleven it paves the way for Margrave Jeremiah to shutdown the practice of granting natives honorary status."

"Such a corrupted world..." the student muttered.

"And what about Suzaku?" Lloyd's assistant questioned worriedly.

"His fate's all but decided." Lloyd turned to look at Victoria, "Maybe you should return to the academy."

The young Lamperouge tilted her head, "Why's that?"

"There isn't much for you to do as of now. Once we gain a new pilot for the Lancelot, I'll contact you in order to continue your training."

"For now just act like you normally did," Cécile added. She smiled at the teenager, "Though, from time to time. you can do a few repairs to keep up your training."

Victoria looked from the Britannian male to the female and sighed, "Whatever you two say." She turned and began her way to the exit.

"Oh, little dove!" She looked over her shoulder to her mentor. He gave a small smile, "Remember not to be a stranger."

Victoria smiled warmly in reply and continued on her way.

* * *

As the middle child of the Lamperouge family made her way into Ashford Academy, she noticed a large amount of students walking away from the educational facility. From a distance, Rivalz noticed the young beauty that was Lelouch's sister. A grin quickly came upon his face as he exclaimed "Vikki!" while frantically waving his arms to gain her attention. Lelouch gave him a strange look before turning to the direction his friend was waving like an idiot in. Rivalz began his jog over to Victoria as the two students he left behind watched on.

"Aww~," Shirley cooed. "Just look at his face! It's completely adorable how he acts around her." She continued to squeal over the two as Lelouch stared on.

Once Rivalz was able to reach her, he threw his arm around her shoulder, something he often did. "Where ya been, Vikki?" He peered at her face and gazed into the amethyst eyes he enjoyed so much. "Ya weren't there when they were doin' that speech."

"Huh?" Victoria voiced. She looked upward with a thoughtful expression, "I didn't even know there was something like that going on today." She returned her attention to the blue haired male, "Well, I was at work and going through the necessary training."

"Seriously? You have a job earlier than I do!" Lelouch and Shirley began their trek to the pair as they conversed. Rivalz gave her a questioning look, "What is it you even do?"

"I work as an engineer." The three older students gave her shocked looks. "What? They just offered me the job and my teacher told me I'm brilliant at it."

Lelouch shook his, "Whatever, let's just get back home."

"All righty, big bro!"

* * *

"God, it's boring," Victoria sighed as she walked the streets of Japan. "Mm?" She noticed a large mass of people gathered to the side of the road. She approached a man next to a van parked near the crowd. "Uh, sir? What's going on?"

Diethard Ried turned from the man he was talking with to a girl with jet black hair and amethyst eyes around the age of a 16 year old. "Hmm?" This girl had similarities to someone, he just couldn't figure out who. "Please repeat your question, my dear. I wasn't paying much attention." He gave a curious glance to her, "First, would you care to inform me of your name?"

The girl flushed, "Oh, my apologies; I forgot my manners!" She held out her hand, "My name is Victoria Lamperouge. Yours?"

He gave a slight smile, 'She's much more polite than most Britannians I know.' He grasped her hand in a friendly handshake, "Diethard Ried, media manager. Now, your question?"

"Oh, right!" She looked around at the people, "Why's there such a large crowd of people?"

"You are quite the ignorant child, aren't you?" She turned her confused expression to him, "Tonight is the trial for Suzaku Kururugi."

"That would explain it, I guess..."

"I must return to my job," Diethard said, turning back to the van's entrance. He looked to the girl and gave her a smirk, "Very nice meeting you, Victoria."

She tilted her head slightly, closed her eyes, and gave a warm smile and small wave to him, "You as well, Diethard. I hope we meet again."

"Likewise." With that, he went to his work while Victoria joined the crowd. Vehicles and Kinghtmares began their decent closer to the crowd. The people shouted either words of hate or praise. Their vehicles stopped at some point while another automobile came forward from the opposite direction.

"You dare desecrate his Highness' transport?!" the voice of Jeremiah questioned from his Sutherland. "Come out of there!" That vehicle must have belonged to Clovis or something... The flag at the top of the vehicle combusted and disintegrated away, revealing a figure with a mask and cloak.

"Who is that..." Victoria questioned quietly to herself.

"Huh?!" was voiced among nearly everyone at the spectacle.

"I am Zero," the figure, most likely male, said.

"Wonder why he calls himself that," Victoria said. She began an attempt to come closer to the front of the crowd, "'Scuse me; comin' through!" She was able to reach the front and see the show from front row seat.

Jeremiah leaned out of his Knightmare, gun at the ready, "I've seen enough of this 'Zero'. This show of yours is over!" He fired his pistol. More Knightmares were released and landed on the ground around Clovis' transport. "First things first, why don't you lose the mask." Zero brought his hand to the mask, as if he were about to remove it, but threw a fist in the air instead and snapped. Pieces of the walls behind him fell apart and showed the mass from when Lelouch and Victoria were caught up in Shinjuku.

"But that's..." Victoria trailed off in shock.

"What the?" Jeremiah also seemed to be in shock.

Viletta came from her Knightmare, "Lord Jeremiah, be careful! He's got the-"

"Wait! You don't understand- Gah!" Suzaku tried to help the situation but was shocked by the collar around his neck.

"Oh no, Suzaku!" Victoria cried.

"What? You know that terrorist?!" A man in his early 20s questioned, seemingly disgusted.

Victoria looked at the man nervously, "Uh, well-"

"Answer the simple question, bitch!" he spat.

Suzaku heard the occurrence and looked to see the man yelling at Victoria, "Vikki-" He was, again, shocked by the collar.

"You bastard," Jeremiah rattled out. "You've taken every Britannian here hostage!" He pointed his gun at the masked man.

"You intend to shoot?" The new turn of events made the man forget about Victoria who decided to move away from the area he was in. "I think you know full well what will happen if I open this container.

"Tch, fine! What are your demands?"

"In exchange, this for Kururugi."

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes and glanced to said prisoner, "Like Hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over!"

"No. You're mistaken, Jeremiah. He's no murderer." Victoria saw Diethard run past her with a camera. "The man who killed Clovis was myself." There were horrified gasps from the crowd. "For a single Eleven you will save millions of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain."

"He's mad, I tell you! Disguising his truck as his Highness'! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Jeremiah raged.

The Kinghtmares prepared for fire, "Careful; you don't want the public to learn of orange, do you?" There was confusion among the crowd. Zero tapped his heel twice and the car moved forward, "If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen-"

"What are you talking about," Jeremiah inquired.

"-you'll do everything in your power to let us go. The prisoner as well."

Jeremiah's attitude turned in a whole different direction, "Right; understood." He turned to a guard that secured Suzaku, "You there, release the prisoner."

"What on Earth are you doing, my Lord?!"

"Get that man over here!" he commanded. The two soldiers guarding Suzaku consulted each in confusion, "Hand him over; nobody gets in his way!"

"What are you thinking?!" one of Jeremiah's co-workers questioned. "You can't do this!"

"Lord Kewell, this is an order!" Suzaku walked towards Zero as he did the same.

"So who the Hell are you?" Suzaku was shocked by the collar once again.

"As I thought, they wouldn't allow you to speak," Zero reasoned. Everyone who had a Knightmare began to board them. The same girl with red hair from Shinjuku stopped next to Zero.

"It's time to go, Zero."

"Well then," he brought a detonator out, "'til next time." He pressed it and the mass released a purple gas. Everyone panicked and began to run, but Victoria stood in her spot and watched where the three were but were no longer there. Jeremiah began to fight with his previous companions

"So Zero , huh?"

* * *

As Victoria walked through the door to her family's dining area, she saw her little sister and the green haired girl from Shinjuku. "Nunnally, who's our guest?" she inquired.

The youngest Lamperouge turned to her elder sister, "Victoria! This is C.C.!"

Said guest turned her head to look at Victoria, "Very nice to meet you."

Victoria gave an uneasy look to the newcomer, "You, too..."

"Would you like to help us make paper cranes?" Nunnally questioned, breaking the tow's staring contest.

Victoria looked at her sister before smiling softly, "Of course, baby sis."

After a bit of time, they were nearly at the halfway point of a hundred. Lelouch then walked through the door, "I'm back."

C.C. turned, "Welcome home, Lelouch." Victoria gave her a confused glance. How did she know his name? Lelouch stared at her in shock.

"I'm so glad; I was worried," Nunnally commented.

"I'm assuming you ate out tonight," C.C. started as she continued folding the cranes, "judging from your appearance."

"Thank goodness," Nunnally commented. "I thought you got caught in the uproar left by that man Zero."

"Oh," Victoria turned to her sister, "didn't you know I was there?"

"Huh?" Nunnally questioned.

"Yeah, it was quite interesting," Victoria said. "I met this man named Diethard who's manager of the media."

"Really now?" Lelouch inquired.

Victoria nodded, "After I got back, we tried calling you, but you never answered your cell."

Nunnally looked to both the sisters' older brother, "I wanted to tell you that Ms. C.C. was here waiting for you also."

"C.C.?" Lelouch muttered to himself. Was that her name? Is seemed too odd for a name...

Nunnally giggled, "Your friend goes by such an unusual name."

Victoria nodded with a smile, "Yeah, only the initials." The middle child of the Lamperouge family was still wary of the stranger from Shinjuku. She doesn't exactly know exactly what went down after she became unconscious, but she didn't trust her since she was restrained and put in a container.

"I was just wondering," began Nunnally, "is C.C. your girlfriend?" Lelouch and Victoria stared at their younger sibling in shock before Victoria began to laugh hysterically.

"I just can't picture that, sister dearest!" Victoria gasped as she continued her fit of laughter.

C.C. looked at Nunnally, "He made a promise about our future together," this statement left Victoria shocked. Did he really...? C.C. looked to their brother, "Right, Lelouch?"

Lelouch gasped. "A future together?" Nunnally questioned.

"You mean, as in, marriage?!" Victoria exclaimed. WHAT THE HELL?! She looked from Lelouch then to C.C., and then repeated this process rapidly.

"Wait, no!" Lelouch tried to explain. "No, that isn't what she was talking about. It's like, uh, she's kidding around."

"No I'm not."

"Well, she certainly seemed nice, but everyone's different, I guess..." Lelouch walked forward and grabbed a teacup from the table, holding it level with his shoulders. "So I suppose it isn't that strange and you-"

Suddenly, Lelouch dropped the teacup in his grasp and allowed it to crash to the floor. Upon impact the teacup shattered into pieces, catching Victoria off-guard and causing her to jump. "Oh, look what you've done C.C.; you've made a mess of yourself." Lelouch grabbed C.C. by the nape of her elbow, "C'mon, let's take you to the bathroom to get you a change of dry clothing." Victoria shot him a questioning look as he departed from the room, rambling about all of it being a dumb joke.

"... What was that about?" Nunnally finally questioned.

"Who knows..." Victoria stood and began to clean up the shattered glass. "He seemed way too nervous..." She narrowed her eyes.

'Lelouch... What are up to...?'

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, you guys probably are annoyed that I haven't updated in sooooo long on ANY of my stories... Atleast I updated this one! I'll probably update my other two... ANYWHO! Thanks to those who review, favorite and follow~ :)**


	4. What Did I Miss?

**A/N: Dear Primus, I am sooooooo sorry about the amount of time it has taken me to update! I had school at one point, not to mention Asian obsessions, Transformers obsession... I am dreadfully sorry!**

* * *

Victoria had been all too suspicious about Lelouch's behavior and decided it'd be wise to follow him and eavesdrop. Only for answers! As she neared his room where he was having his discussion with C.C., she heard a tidbit of their conversation.

"What will you do now?" she heard Lelouch inquire. "I'm sure the military's after you." Victoria's amethyst eyes widened a fraction than they were earlier.

"Not the entire military," C.C. replied. "Only a small faction of it." Who cares how much of the military is following? The point is THE MILITARY IS FOLLOWING YOU.

Victoria silently turned around to rest her back on the door, "Who is this friend of yours and what does she do, Lelouch?" Victoria whispered to herself.

"It shouldn't be difficult to find a hiding place," his friend continued. Victoria could hear a rustling on the other side of the door. "I can make do here."  
The middle Lamperouge's eyes widened even more.

'Why is a criminal going to hide HERE?!' Victoria thought anxiously.

"What?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "You expect to stay here?!" Victoria thought Lelouch was unknowingly agreeing with her.

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor," C.C. said. The female Lamperouge couldn't tell if she was being serious or what.

"Don't joke around."

"My being caught would cause trouble for you, too." Why would it cause trouble for Lelouch? Is it because he's harboring a criminal? Wouldn't that cause trouble for EVERYONE?!

Victoria heard more shuffling, "It's dangerous staying together."

Lelouch's younger sibling a confused look on her face. Staying together? Could it be... "They're dating...?" She whispered to herself. Victoria decided she had heard enough for her own liking. She quietly got up and speed walked to her nearby room.

* * *

The next day, Victoria could be seen walking the streets, having nothing better to do. She sighed, "What could Lelouch be doing with that chick? She obviously sounds like some kind of criminal..." For her venture outside, Victoria wore her hair in in a fishtail braid along with a black beret and a simple outfit of black converse, white skinny jeans, and a zebra pattern blouse. She looked around for something interesting to do, couldn't seem to find anything acceptable...

As she walked, a burnt burgundy van drove slowly alongside her. "Oh, little dove~" Victoria heard a familiar voice sing.

Spinning around on her heel, she saw the brightly smiling face of Lloyd and the happy face of Cécile. Her face took on that of comedic and shocked look. "What the Hell're you guys doing here?!"

"You're back in the job!" Lloyd exclaimed as he held out his hand through the window.

"Wha...?"

"You see," Cécile began, "Suzaku was dropped of his charges and released."

"So originally," Lloyd picked up, "we were going to find him, buuuut ended of finding our dove!"

"So I'm a mechanic again?"

"Precisely."

* * *

"Oh, who could that be he's with?" Cécile questioned as we _observed_ (stalked) Suzaku from a good distance.

"I have a question," Victoria said.

"Yes?" Lloyd drawled.

"Why are we stalking a seventeen year old?"

"Not stalking."

"Whatever you say~" Victoria turned her head away and muttered, "Totally stalking..." At some point the three went into Shinjuku. "What're we doing here?"

"Picking up Suzaku!" Cécile exclaimed. "Didn't you hear that crash?!"

"I think I dozed off..." They came to an abrupt halt; their tires skidding along the way. Victoria lurched forward and collided her forehead with the front seat head rest. "Oww..." Cécile slung the door open as she and Lloyd discussed the situation with Suzaku. Victoria tuned in when she heard "battle information for the Lancelot". Looking through the door, she saw Suzaku speaking briefly with a beautiful woman with long pink hair and dazzling lilac eyes. This woman seemed so familiar... Victoria tried to think on it, but only gained an intense migraine. She winced and grabbed her forehead.

Lloyd glanced at the teenager, Dear dove, are you all right?"

Victoria gritted her teeth, "Peachy..."

Lloyd gave a nod, "We shall return you to your residence after Suzaku is up in the Lancelot."

* * *

Victoria gave a large sigh as she roamed the school campus during a break, "Why is life so boring?!" From a distance she could see Lelouch and Kallen standing somewhat near each other as Lelouch grasped her flush face on either side. Her gained an uncertain smile as her mouth twitched, "I think I may forget I saw that..."

* * *

After classes Victoria could be seen running directly to Lelouch's. She had heard the rumors of the Honorary Britannian transferring into the school. As she neared, she saw the emerald eyed brunette walking out of class. She quickened her speed only to be snagged by the collar by her brother.

"Aye, aye, aye! What gives?!"

"You don't go running up to random people in the halls!"

"But I know the person this time!"

"Yes, yes, I kn- What do ya mean 'this time'?!"

"Well I see we're done with that topic, so I'll be seein' ya!" Victoria said as she quickly got out his grip and ran to catch up with Suzaku.

"Victoria!"

* * *

Victoria never really made it to talking to Suzaku... Lelouch ended up sending Rivalz after her and to take her back tp the Student council room.

"Why did LuLu send you after me?!"

"How am I s'posed to know?!" Rivalz argued. "This _is_ your brother we're talking about. He's like a damn undeciphered code."

"Oh, hush~" They reached the doors to the council room and Rivalz opened them.

"Yo! Got the youngling here!"

"Youngling?" Nina inquired.

"Stop trying to sound smart, Rivalz," Victoria commented. She walked over to one of the tables and took a seat.

"Did you guys hear about the new guy?" Shirley asked excitedly.

"You mean Suzaku?" Victoria inquired.

"Woah, you know him?" Rivalz questioned, a tiny hint of jealousy pricking at him.

The youngest of the four nodded, "Yeah, I work with him. He operates the Knightmare that I work on."

"You fix Knightmares?!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"What'd you expect? I'm a mechanic!"

"But you're friends with the Eleven?" Nina asked fearfully.

Victoria sighed, "C'mon, Nina; he's not dangerous. If he could, he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"But he's an Eleven!"

"Nina," Victoria's eyes darkened from their amethyst shade to a deep violet as her tone grew stern, "He may be _Japanese, _he may have been arrested for treason, but either way he is my friend and co-worker. I shan't tolerate any bad mouthing, no matter who says it." The other three grew shocked at the young teenager's words. She became fierce once Nina's words started to hit negative grounds... Victoria sighed as her anger began to slowly ebb away, "I'm going home." On her way out she slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this may seem short and I apologize if it does. Atleast I updated! After nearly three months... GOMENASAI!**


	5. New Student, Old Friend

**A/N: HELLO. I deeply apologize for not updating in so long for all those that anticipated said update. I give thanks to FalconHQ for requesting the continuance of this story as well as for being the ****_first_**** to review this story. Thank you, you beautiful human being!**

* * *

After her temper breakdown, Victoria resigned herself to the dining area of her home. Lelouch entered said room after a measurable amount of time passed.

The older teen gained a surprised look upon his visage, "Hey, what're you doing in here?"

The younger sibling sighed tiredly, "Just blowing off some some steam..." She looked up at her brother, "Did you ever talk to Suzaku?" Her question caused Lelouch to think back to the teens' conversation on the academy roof.

_Suzaku walked through the door that led to the roof and walked over to his childhood friend who turned towards him. "Seven years since we used the signal," Lelouch said as he tugged on his shirt collar, demonstrating said signal, "long time, huh?"_

_"Meeting on the roof like the old days, yeah," Suzaku commented. "I'm glad you're okay; I've been worried."_

_"Alive and kicking thanks to you," the darker haired teen replied. His face grew serious, "You almost died, trying to protect me and Victoria..."_

_"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago," Suzaku said. "Besides, you know I couldn't stand by and watch you two get hurt." Lelouch looked to the side solemnly as the Japanese male's eyes widened at a new thought, "What about the girl? You know, from the capsule."_

_"I don't really know. We got separated during the fray. But you would know would know more about her, right?"_

_"No," he looked down, "the only ones who knew anything were in the inner circle of the Royal Guard."_

_"I see..."_

_Suzaku looked at Lelouch curiously, "How did you and Victoria get separated? She ended up being in the same infirmary as me."_

_Lelouch had a mild look of surprise, "She did?" He received a nod in response. The male turned his amethyst gaze out to the school yard, "They ended up taking her after an explosion happened..."_

_Suzaku kept his stare, "What for?"_

_Lelouch gritted his narrowed his eyes in anger, "They wanted to use her as _bait_ for terrorist, so other soldiers wouldn't be killed."_

_Suzaku's eyes hardened at this revelation before also looking to the school yard. "... Has she remembered anything yet?"_

_Lelouch sighed at his brought up past, "None since the accident. At least... None that I know of..."_

_"So, do I still call you guys by your name?"_

_"The records count our old identity among the dead. I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now. And Victtoria the same."_

_"Oh..."_

_"How'd your court marshal go? And why are you at this school?"_

_"I'm as surprised as you are. Someone in the system decided to give me a proper investigation and they said any seventeen year old should go to school."_

"Yeah, I did," Lelouch replied as he ttok a seat in the chair across from her.

Nunnally and Sayako then walked through the door, "Hi, Leouch, Victoria, I returned home."

"Hi there," Lelouch greeted as he turned in his seat, "welcome back."

Victoria smiled back, "Hiya, baby sis."

"I got a special present for you today," Lelouch said, standing to his feet.

"Really?" Nunnally questioned. "What could it be?" Lelouch raised a finger to his mouth, signaling for Sayako to keep quiet. The Japanese woman threw him a confused look as he waved someone in. Victoria grinned as Suzaku walked in. He looked to Victoria then to Nunnally and then seemed to be mentally preparing himself. He walked up to the youngest Lamperouge sibling then looked to the eldest brother who gave a nod of support. Suzaku then got down on his knees and grabbed Nunnally's hand. She had a look of realization and she held his hand within both her smaller hands. Nunnally felt around his hand to secure her suspicions. "This hand," she said as relief flooded her face. "Thank Heaven." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I knew it... I just _knew_ you'd be all right." The young girl wiped away her tears. Victoria tried to distract herself from her own tears by cleaning her glasses (who else forgot she had glasses XD).

"It's been a long time, Nunnally," Suzaku said with soft eyes.

Lelouch noticed what Victoria was doing, "Are you about to cry?" he whispered to her teasingly.

"NO," his younger sibling hissed quietly. "This moment's a tear jerker, okay?!" Lelouch shook his head at her.

* * *

"So tell me, you will stay the night, won't you?" Nunnally questioned as the four ate dinner.

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student in Ashford Academy," Lelouch said, "so you can see him anytime you want to."

Nunnally turned her to Suzaku, "Is that true?"

"Well, I still have military duties, so I can't be here _every_ day."

"O-oh," Nunnally looked down, "you're still in the military?"

"Don't worry; I've been reassigned to the engineer core. It's a lot less dangerous."

"Yeah! "Don't you worry your pretty little face, sis! I was hired as a mechanic there and if he gets hurt, I'll teach him a lesson!" Victoria said proudly.

Lelouch looked between the two, "You're in the same working area?"

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head, "I guess you could say that."

"How cool, engineering." Lelouch reached forward and grabbed the teapot and began to walk to the kitchen.

Suzaku lurched from seat, "Let me help you!"

Lelouch smiled at him, "You just sit down. Unlike seven years ago, we get to be your host." Suzaku relaxed and smiled, "It's funny. You're a lot more mellow than you used to be."

The Japanese teen sat down, "And you're a lot more rough."

The dark haired male laughed lightly, "I suppose." He then walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Thanks again for having me over," Suzaku said, standing outside the front door.

"No problem," Lelouch replied. "You should come over again. The girls would enjoy it."

"Sure, but..." Suzaku looked down and trailed off, gaining a "hm" from his companion. "Lelouch, I... I don't think it's best we're seen together at school."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked in shock.

"Think; how would you explain it? Being friends with an Honorary Britannian? We have to guard your secret; no one can know you're royalty." He looked down, "And the same goes for Nunnally and Victoria... I don't want to cause anyone trouble."

Lelouch's anger flared, "You're doing it again, huh?! Everyone's needs but your own!"

"Again?"

Lelouch looked to the side, "Forget it... You know Victoria isn't gonna go for your plan, right?"

Suzaku looked at Lelouch in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch smirked, "She's not gonna act like a stranger to you at school. You two work together, she'd probably blab it to the whole school to get on your nerves. You care for each other, so why would she?" Lelouch's last statement caused a crimson streak on the other boy's face. "Now, now, Suzaku, taking my words into the wrong context, are we?"

"Thanks for have me, it was a lot of fun!" Suzaku said to change the topic. "See ya later!" He quickly walked away, a blush engulfing his face. Suzaku stopped, "I'm glad; I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this." He then continued on his way.

* * *

**A/N: Ohohohoho~ Does Suzaku have feeling for a certain gal? Seriously sorry for not u[dating in so long! I blame my new obsession for my childhood TV shows.**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Hey, you guys! So if some of you are upset with the timespan of updates I actually have a legitimate reason! If you have been reading my Digimon story then you already know it but I'll tell it again on this one, too. You see, my ma and I share my laptop cuz hers is jacked up from the flo up. And let me tell you, she speands A LOT of time on this laptop and I rarely get it anymore. So there's my reason. Also, if you have a specific ship you want for Victoria PLEASE TELL ME. I'm incredibly indecisive so I can't very well do it myself. You can even say if you don't want a ship! Just give your input please!**

* * *

All around the school, Suzaku was the topic of everyone conversation. Victoria was honestly getting annoyed with it. "Hey, Tori!" A girl in her class called.

Said Lamperouge sighed in annoyance, "What?"

"You know that new kid that in the higher grade?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Honestly, how couldn't I? That's all I hear around this school nowadays..."

"You say it like you don't join in," the arrogant fifteen year old in front of Victoria said.

The amethyst eyed Britannian stood in rage, "Who are you to say that?! I don't even know your name! Much less even given you the right to give me a nickname as if you had any sort of a relationship with me!" Victoria scoffed and began leaving the room to roam the hallways as the last few students went to their classes. As she drew near to the staircase, she heard someone having a one-sided conversation, most likely on the phone. She hid herself out of sight as she saw the person was her older brother, indeed talking on the phone.

"Just keep your head," Lelouch replied to whoever he was talking to on the phone. "Our chance will come." Victoria noticed the difference in the way he talked to the person on the other end of the comminications device. He had more seriousness laced in then he normally would. Just what is he dealing with that's so serious? "Sit tight; I'll contact you later," and with that he hung up. Lelouch then took his leave up the stair as Victoria remained in her hiding spot, eyes slightly widened with the events that have occurred.

"Lelouch," Victoria growled out, "just what in the _Hell_ are you doing...?"

* * *

At the Lamperouge home, the three siblings sat at their dining table and were drinking tea.

"Hm, yeah, I was wondering if that was going on," Lelouch commented after hearing what Victoria had told him happened in her class.

"They're just being cruel to Suzaku," Nunnally said with furrow brows.

"I'll say," Victoria said, having calmed down from her earlier rage.

"It's just," Lelouch paused to gather his bearings, "these things take time. People'll come around."

"Isn't there anything you can do, though?" the youngest sibling questioned. Victoria looked to her brother as well. "I mean, he is your friend."

He looked as if he were about to say something when he looked to one of the doorways of the room. He jumped up with a startled gasp before running out the room, "Hey! Give that back!"

"Lelouch?!" Victoria cried, looking after his retreating figure. She looked down and saw the tail of a cat disappearing around the corner. "What the..." Victoria began to chase after her older sibling, "See you later, Nunnally!"

Their younger sibling sat there in confusion, "What in the world just happened, I wonder..."

* * *

Through the window of their home, the mask-wearing cat jumped through, jumped onto the railing next to it, and began it's journey into the world with Lelouch following behind along with the middle Lamperouge in pursuit.

"A cat," Lelouch said in disbelief. "A stupid cat! There's no way I'm getting exposed by a lousy feline!"

From a little ways gehind, Victoria began muttering to herself, "Why the Hell would he care about a cat? He said something about it giving something back..." She looked forward in determination, "Whatever it is, I bet it has something to do with what he's hiding!" With this in mind, Victoria pushed herself even more to find the feline and learn Lelouch's secret.

* * *

"A cat?" Milly inquired.

"Yes, that's right," Nunnally replied. "I think a cat ran off with something pretty important to him. I also heard Victoria run after him."

"So they both ran off?" Rivalz questioned looking to their president.

"Something important?" Milly asked looking back at him.

"I'm not sure what, exactly, but I'm positive it was something of value to him beacause," Nunnally paused, "I've never heard my brother sound like that! He was completely hysterical."

"That's wierd," Rivalz commented. "What could be so important to the guy?"

"A love letter?" Nina suggested.

"An embarrassing photo?" Milly added.

Rivalz thought, "Poetry he wrote?"

"Poetry?" Nunnally questioned in confusion.

Milly and Rivalz giggled to each other, "Leave it to us! We'll get our hands on this thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink!"

Nina held her index finger up, "Let's not forget Victoria's already got a head start."

Milly held her fist up in a proud pose, "I've taught that girl well! Starting the search before I even order it of her!" She shot Nunnally a thumbs up, "Just you wait!"

* * *

Victoria continued her chase after the cat and noticed someone hunched over in the bushes while the cat ran by. That someone happened to be her unfortunate brother. As she ran by him after the cat, she called back, "Don't worry, big bro! I got your back!"

Hearing this, Lelouch snapped his head up and looked in horror at his sister running after the feline that could ruin his future. "Wait, Victoria! I can handle this!" He began to get up from the bush, "Gotta get it together." Lelouch then took off after the sprinting sibling.

Back up ahead, Victoria had followed the cat into the school. She soon came to a stop by two girls, "A cat ran by, right?"

"Uh, yeah," the blonde said.

"But-" her friend began.

"That's all I needed to know thanks!" and with that, Victoria was off.

After a bit more running, Victoria heard the intercomof the school come on. "Hello, students of Ashford Academy!" she heard the cheerful voice of Milly say. "Cat Hunt, everyboy! There's a cat lose on campus that needs to be rounded up," Milly said with an actual somewhat serious tone. "Put everything on hold, people! Participate and clubs'll get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize!" Victoria had begun to tune her out until she said her next sentences, "A big ole' kiss from one of the members of the council!" Victoria skidded to halt from her previous run. "If you wanna find that feline lickity split then find Victoria Lamperouge! She's got the head start of the game!"

Immediately after that, male students gathered behind the youonger teen. "There she is!"

"She's our ticket to kissing one of the student council hotties!"

"What're you talking?! I'm taking my kiss from her!"

"Those younger untainted lips shall be mine!"

"EEEEEEEPPPPP!" Victoria screamed as she ran off, boys following behind. "I HATE YOU MILLY!"

_Let the games begin~_

* * *

**A/N: There we have it! Now, I'm gonna warn you guys, I have school so I'll try to post as much as I can. And I apologize if these are too short for some of you!**


End file.
